Mysterious Letter and Blue Jay Feathers
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following #Newcharacter? Oc Mysterious Letter and Blue Jay Feathers 0 Comments Background Scientist #37 Background Scientist #37 @rejectalien 2 years ago ((Hey! This is an idea/origin story/idk for a new character I might add, but I'm not sure if its too far fetched so I figured I'd get opinions first. I tried my best on the letter and "story" but if you just want to look at the character, scroll to the very bottom for just that. You can respond if you like, but there's not really much to go off of currently.)) Upstairs Hallway. Window Sill. Go. Go. Go. Gemma swung her legs back and forth out the window as the wind picked up. Her hair billowed around her head, a swirl of blue color. Oddly, the wind seemed to be coming from inside. As it died down, an envelope landed beside her on the window sill. She picked up up and tore it open. Finally As she read, her face shifted into an expression of horror and disbelieving. She jumped back into the building and threw the letter out the window. Out of fright, Gemma ran down the hallway, feet thudding underneath her. The letter spun in the air before being pulled back by an invisible force. Gotcha The letter unfolded, showing the words written inside. My Dear Geneva Day, Aren't you special? Aren't you grand? The handwriting was sketchy and sprawling, but still just barely legible. You are the first. Or at least that is what I believe. I don't image anyone else has created a character quite so... Life-like... I'm sure you've guess who I am by now, your clever like that. I knew that, after all, where would I have gotten my cunning from? But I've evolved from a simple bed time story for the brothers haven't I? I stay with you, after you left that horrible place. They crushed your spirit didn't they? Don't write Geneva. Don't think Geneva. Don't. But you loved me, loved this world you created around my adventures. Didn't you? You kept my stories through all the loss, all the death, all the lies. I'm free now, free to write my own story. I think I'll visit you, my dear Geneva. I think I'll visit you. Farewell, Blue Jay The letter drifted into the main hall, landing on the floor, a single blue jay feather on top of it. There. ((OK so basically, the Blue Jay is a character from a bedtime story Gemma used to tell her younger brothers. (Directly inspired by Inkspell if you've read it) She developed his character more and more as she left home. Recently, (I'm not sure how he did it) he's "escaped" from his story and has come to the real world. Basic description is this. He's tall, with dark brown hair the reaches slightly past his ears. He wears a brown vest over a blue short sleeved shirt, brown pants, and a pair of darker brown boots tied with blue yarn. The character itself is a semi real, semi fact being. Gemma can see him, but besides that its random who can and who can't. Anyway, I don't know if fictional chracter brought into the world is too far fetched, if its not, he's coming sometime soon, if it is, someone did a really good job at pranking Gemma.)) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top